Not at all
by MoonlightMadnessx
Summary: A cute one-shot involving a café, a sofa, and a certain halfa and goth girl... DXS! -Warning: Early writing-


**Hey Guys!**

**Ok, I am having a major writer's block for 'Wake up call' and I decided to work on this one-shot instead to make it go away. This may be different from any other fics, but it was the best I could do.**

**Don't worry, I am trying, and I will post a new chapter as soon as I can, one I finish trying to write it. I don't really want it to sound like crap, so be patient with me guys. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

**Thanks again, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Not at all**

Caroline's POV

I sat at the counter, waiting for costumers. Usually we don't get many, we are still very new in town, but there are frequent visitors. People usually go to the Nasty burger down the street. I sighed and drummed on the counter-top out of habit.

Working in a café isn't a dream job. More like a last minute take-it-or-leave-it thing. But at these autumn mornings, it isn't that bad. I don't even need to turn on the lights; the high-glass windows reflect sunlight inside, giving everything a warm, golden glow.

The sweet smell of coffee beans, sugar and caffeine fill the air; to give it a nice peaceful aroma. The red sofas at the back of the café, next to the electrical fire place, look most inviting.

_Ding! _The sound of the doorbell going off got my attention. I hopped of my chair, and went to fetch my note-book and pen. I wondered aimlessly searching for the darn book, but it seemed to have disappeared.

Two teenagers, both looking like they were fifteen, walked in. The boy had raven-black hair and icy blue eyes; he was wearing a white shirt, baggy jeans, and red tennis-shoes. The girl, also, had jet-black hair, but violet eyes; she was wearing a black sleeveless top, a black skirt with green stripes, purple leggings, and black combat boots.

As odd as they may seem, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They seemed to be in their own little world, how far distant it maybe. I smiled. They looked like an adorable couple. They seemed to steer themselves to the back of the café, and they sat on the sofa nearest the fireplace.

I continued searching for the book, when my attention was steered back to the couple. They seemed to be whispering to each other, both unaware of me even being here. Their eyes were locked, and they were getting comfy on the sofa.

The girl hesitantly placed her head on his shoulder. The boy didn't seem surprised, but happy. He seemed delighted, in fact. The girl sighed contently, and closed her eyes, obviously enjoying his company. The boy hesitated for a split-second, before wrapping his arm around her waist. The girl didn't mind, she just smiled. The boy looked over the moon.

_Ding! _I turned my attention to the new visitor. An African-American boy wearing a yellow jumper and red beret came in. He fiddled with his glasses, and quietly made his way to one of the tables at the other end of the café, but not that far off, so he can still see what the couple at the other end of the café were doing. He took out his phone, and dialed a number.

Finally, giving up on the search for my book, I decided I will have to remember the order by heart. I looked back at the couple, and they were so lost in each others' presence that they didn't even notice someone else come in. They were oblivious to their surroundings; I don't think they even noticed that I am here either.

"No, they are in the café down street the Nasty burger," The African-American whispered through the phone.

Oh! So he's spying on them… well that's not very nice. I think-

"Tucker! You're spying on them? Why can't you give them some alone-time?" The person on the other end of the receiver screeched.

I looked over to the couple, somehow, they moved positions. The girl was much closer to the boy, so she was practically on his lap, resting her head on his chest. The boys' face was buried in her hair, obviously enjoying every moment of this. They seemed to be so caught-up with each other, they still didn't notice us.

"Come on Jazz, I think they are finally gonna get together." The boy, Tucker, said.

…Wait, so they aren't a couple? They certainly look like one. They cuddle, whisper, get lost in the others' eyes, and they look so cute together. How can they not be a couple? They are meant for each other!

I look back at them, and now the boy is whispering something in the girls' ear. She giggled at whatever he said. He gave her a very adorable lopsided grin. She smiled back.

…well, if they aren't a couple, I think I can fix that.

I walked towards them, they _still_ didn't notice me. I stood in front of them and cleared my throat.

They jumped at the sudden sound, and the boy instantly placed his other hand on her shoulder protectively. Once the boy looked at me, he let his hand fall to her lap. Her hand found his, and their fingers intertwined. This would have been adorable… only if I knew why was he so protective? It's not like I am a bloody-murderer or something…

I smiled. "Sorry," I started. "I just wanted to know whether you would like anything,"

The boy looked down at the girl. Violet eyes met blue, and they seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

Icy blue eyes looked up and said; "Two hot chocolates' please,"

I nodded and walked back towards the counter. Tucker, or at least that's what I _think_ his name is, used one of his hands to slip his beret down his face, and he seemed to sink in his chair, in an obvious yet failed attempt to not be noticed.

Being the generous person I am; I didn't blow his cover. I simply continued to work on the counter, looking for the cups, as if he wasn't even there. From the corner of my eyes I saw that he relaxed, but he kept his eyes on the couple at the far end of the café, still.

I smiled and hid all the small cups at the bottom of the drawer, effectively taking out a medium-sized cup that could fill two whole small cups.

I glanced back at the couple: they were talking now, in hushed whispers, both with big smiles on their faces.

Tucker was watching them, with a big smile of his own. A gleeful, knowing smile.

I took the medium sized cup, and went over to the syrup machine. I filled the bottom of the cup with chocolate syrup, and watched as the couple shifted positions, yet again. The goth girl lay down the length of the sofa, her head rested on the boy's lap. The boy was now whispering to her, and playing with her hair. She would whisper back, but not as often. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes again.

I glanced back at Tucker, and was horrified to find that he was recording this on his PDA. Maybe he was an ex-boyfriend or something?

I took the cup and placed it on the counter top, and took a glass bowl out of one of the cabinets. I took a spoon full of cocoa powder and plopped it into the bowl, and made my way to the fridge.

After grabbing the carton of milk, I poured it into the bowl full of cocoa powder. I stirred the mixture making it into one solution. I looked back up to see Tucker rapidly fiddling with his PDA, my guess; probably messaging someone.

I would usually go against a friend spying on the other, especially if they are on a date… but honestly, if I had the chance to spy on_ my_ friends on a date; I would. I gave myself a sad smile. If only I had friends.

I placed the glass bowl in the microwave, put the timer on for 45 seconds, and steered my attention back to the couple. The boy fiddled with a lose piece of hair, then tucked it behind the girl's ear. The girl lay there, eyes closed, breathing in the scent of cocoa and warm milk. The boy then cupped her cheek, which caused her eyes to open, and their eyes met. The boy licked his lips, and the girl looked up at him with love.

They both leaned in closer, and closer, their eyelids closed, closer, and now their noses gazed each others, closer, their lips were now parted, closer…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sound of the microwave had different effects on everyone. I jumped; as the microwave was behind me. Tucker swore under his breath, and shot a dangerous glare towards the microwave. The girl and boy both jumped, and backed up. The boy sat up strait, blushing. The girl fallowed, but this time she actually sat on his lap, and rested her head on his chest. They were both blushing, but that didn't stop the boy to bring his hand up and start playing with her hair. The girl sighed contently.

I opened the microwave, grabbed the bowl, and slammed it shut because it ruined their moment. I went back to the cup I set on the counter top, and poured the cocoa/milk mixture in. I stirred the contents, and looked up to see what the occupants of the café were doing now.

Tucker looked as if he had won the lottery. Grinning broadly… but he also had a mischievous glint in his eyes. I frowned. No way am I going to let him ruin this for them.

I got out the shipped cream and make a perfect swirl that filled the whole cup. I went and got the marshmallows. I took out the special marshmallow pack; pink puffy ones in the shape of a heart.

I took out two. I placed one on the top of the swirl, and one in my mouth. I grabbed two green straws and placed them on either side of the cup.

I smiled looking down at my work. It was perfect. Tucker gave me a questioning look, and I just gave him a small smile.

I set the cup on a tray, and went over to the couple. The boy looked up as I approached, and smiled widely when he saw the chocolate-filled-cup. The girl got off his lap, slowly might I add, and sat down next to him.

She took the cup, and mouthed me a 'thank you'. I nodded curtly, and walked the length of the café, and plopped myself in a chair next to Tucker.

"Didn't they ask for two cups?" He whispered.

"They did. I thought I would help them out a bit." I whisper back, a smile in my voice.

"How are you helping?" he seemed to be defensive of the couple.

"Watch."

And we did.

The couple blushed and reached for the straws. They both sipped on their own straw, but because I made it in a cup, not a mug, their noses touched. This caused them to look up, and their eyes met for the tenth time. They blushed a darker shade of red. But now that I focus on it… the boy seems to be blushing some sort of… green color.

Pushing that thought aside, I was thinking about how amazing I am. Tucker nodded in approval, as if he read my thoughts.

Once they drained the cup, I smiled. They had to share the marshmallow. I smirked when they blushed even darker.

The boy picked up the marshmallow, and gave it to the girl. The girl stared at it, and then crinkled her nose in distaste.

"She doesn't like pink." Tucker explained. I made an 'O' with my mouth, but continued watching.

The boy gave a small laugh, and popped the marshmallow in his mouth. The girl looked scandalized. He laughed at her expression. I had a hard time stifling my laughter as well.

Then, without any side warning, the girl kissed him full on the lips. Tucker seemed to chocked on his spit, while I stared wide-eyed at them.

The boy tensed, but after three seconds started kissing back. She snaked her hands up to his neck and the boy wrapped his arms around her waist. When she parted, she had a mischievous look in her eyes, but she managed to smile all the same.

I don't think I have ever seen anyone so happy in my entire life. The boy looked so happy at some point I thought he would burst.

The girl opened her mouth, and inside, was the pink marshmallow. She closed her mouth quickly and swallowed it. The boy didn't do anything but laugh at her.

He leaned in, and placed a slow, lingering kiss on her violet lips. He pulled her closer, and whispered something in her ear.

She went wide-eyed, but then went into such a state of happiness that it mirrored the boy's. She nodded franticly, and placed an urgent, passionate kiss on his lips.

"I think he just asked to be her boyfriend," I stated, as a-matter-of-factually.

"You. Are. A. Genius," Tucker said. He was still in a state of shock, but that didn't stop him from getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To announce my presence," he said slowly making his way to the couple.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed, grabbed him by the collar. He gave a yelp of surprise, but the couple was too busy in making-out that they didn't notice.

"Wait here," I instructed. He was about to protest, but I cut him off with a glare.

He widened his eyes, and stared at me as if I grew another head. I rolled my eyes. I was about to make my way to the couple when-

"You act so much like Sam," he deadpanned.

"Like who?" I asked.

"The girl that was making out with Danny," he said gesturing his head in the couples' direction.

"Good to know," I said, before making my way to the counter. The couple made their way towards me, both blushing madly.

"How much?" The boy asked.

"Oh, it's on the house," I said, "Just do us all a favor and get together already."

Danny and Sam were stunned. I heard Tucker snort from where I left him.

"Will that be a problem?" I asked in mock-sweetness.

The girl blushed an adorable shade of pink that made the boy kiss her cheek. I inwardly 'awww'ed at their cuteness.

"Not at all," The girl whispered, talking for the first time.

And with that, the boy picked up the girl bridal style. Despite her surprised squeak, and the protests she made, you would tell she was enjoying this.

They both then exited the café, Sam in Danny's arms.

A new feeling erupted in my chest when I watched them leave. A good feeling. I smiled and watched; realizing, that I experienced a start of something new.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Weird?**

**I don't blame you. My writer's block caused me to think differently and I came up with this. I am half-way done with writing chapter 6 for 'Wake up call'… but I won't be able to post it by tomorrow.**

**This story is supposed to be a one-shot, but reviews and maybe new idea's might tell me otherwise. **

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think.**

**-MoonlightMadnessx**


End file.
